All-Points Bullets
All-Points Bullets is the thirteenth case in PetersCorporal's second season, Blue Coasts. It is also the sixth and second-to-last case in the South Coast district. Case Background The case starts off with Nora MacMillon still wondering which one of the girls in the team is having an affair with her husband, Pierre MacMillon. Suddenly, Commander Susan Kingston comes in to report multiple gunshots heard around the docks. The player and Nora went there to investigate and found the dead body of Terry Miles, one of Miss Blue Coasts' judges. According to Julep Montgomery, Terry was helping her investigate the sponsors' gunrunning scheme and he had plans related to his investigation for that night, which meant that one of the gunrunners had killed him after he interferred in their plans. Shortly after the investigation began, Violet Nearnight showed up to announce the pageant's top three contestants, and hence the three suspects of being the undercover gunrunner: Salma Harrison (currently dating Kyle), Amanda Sotomayor (currently one of the suspects) and Natalia Ferreyra. The pageant's final stage would take place the following night, so the team was one day away from finding out who the winner/gunrunner was. After gathering enough evidence, they discovered that not only had Amanda killed Terry, but that she was also the undercover gunrunner who was going to win the rigged pageant the next day. She said that she couldn't let Terry interfere that much in their plans and that she decided to kill him right at the pier as soon as he told her that he was going there. Before they could arrest her, she threatened the both the player and Nora with her gun and escaped. With that, the team called for reinforcing field agents and the search for the wanted criminal Amanda Sotomayor started. Unsurprisingly, having to deal with a runaway criminal reminded Nora of the case that had ruined her life. On top of having to deal with an escaped murderer as the team's fault, Julep showed up at the HQ one more time to talk to Kyle. During a heated argument, she confessed that she had not actually tried to kill him, but that she had poisoned Philippe's drink instead, since she could not forgive him for going as far as kicking their own son out of their house. Kyle said that even if he was not the target, she had still tried to kill someone so he would not be forgiving her anytime soon. After finding evidence of the gunrunning scheme in Terry's laptop, all of the sponsors involved were arrested with Sharlyn Wetton and Kyle's help. However, they discovered that there was a mysterious person who was the real brains behind the whole operation whose name wasn't mentioned in Terry's files. With that, there were still two free gunrunners: Amanda and the scheme's leader. Abraham Senna was also arrested and Nora did not miss the chance to ask her about the old wakizashi with her DNA on it that he'd sold to Bill Hawks. He said that an old Japanese couple had sold him the sword and Nora recognized them. She later said that if Amanda killed someone else while being on the loose, it would be her fault, since all of this trouble was life telling her "not to screw up again". She later went with the player back to the vacant lot to find more evidence about Reuben Thacks' case. They found a lot of police reports inside a buried box and discovered that Marthin Farren had reported all of MAFIA's crimes to the police, presumably getting the info from Elizabeth Perkins. This explained how the feud between the Farrens and Thacks had started, after Marthin publicly exposed Reuben's crimes. Minutes later, Thomas Ravens managed to retrieve an image from Amanda's cellphone caught by her front camera, which showed her hiding at Flambeau Palace, where the pageant's finale was taking place the following evening, with a perturbed face. Without skipping a beat, Nora and the player headed towards the events hall to find and arrest her. Victim *'Terry Miles '(Shot multiple times and left for dead at the docks.) Murder Weapon *'Pistol' Killer *'Amanda Sotomayor' Suspects Amanda Sotomayor (Pageant contestant) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses sunscreen - The suspect rides a motorbike - The suspect uses hand sanitizer Suspect's appearance: - Julep Montgomery (Pageant sponsor) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses hand sanitizer Suspect's appearance: - Abraham Senna (Weapons seller) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses sunscreen - The suspect rides a motorbike - The suspect uses hand sanitizer Suspect's appearance: - Alex Jackman (Gunrunning sponsor) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: - Harry Maine (Sports Association president) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses sunscreen - The suspect rides a motorbike - The suspect uses hand sanitizer Suspect's appearance: - Quasi-suspects Johnny Kyle (Pageant organizer) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses hand sanitizer Suspect's appearance: - Killer's profile *The killer uses sunscreen. *The killer rides a motorbike. *The killer uses hand sanitizer. *The killer's blood type is positive. *The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1: '''Crime night *Investigate Abandoned pier (Clues: Victim's body, Tire track, Cellphone) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Tire track (Result: Motorbike tire track) *Examine Cellphone (Result: Cellphone unlocked) *See what Amanda Sotomayor has to do with the victim *Investigate Terry's apartment (Clues: Stack of magazines, Shaving razor) *Examine Stack of magazines (Result: Torn page) *Examine Torn page (Result: Letter) *Ask Julep Montgomery about the victim's plans *Examine Shaving razor (Result: Hair) *Examine Hair (Result: Abraham Senna's hair) *Demand explanations from Abraham Senna *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) 'Chapter 2:' Femme fatale *Investigate Dilapidated lot (Clues: Motorbike, Wallet) *Examine Motorbike (Result: Unknown substance) *Analyze Unknown substance (8:00:00) *Examine Faded note (Result: Phone number) *Talk to Alex Jackman on the phone *Investigate Dock #13 (Clues: Black pieces, Fake moustache, Golden ring) *Examine Black pieces (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera (6:00:00) *Make Harry Maine speak about Terry's death *Examine Skin cells (Result: Abraham Senna's skin cells) *Confront Abraham Senna about his disguise *Examine Golden ring (Result: Amanda's name) *Tell Amanda Sotomayor to explain her presence at the crime scene *Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) 'Chapter 3:' On the loose! *Investigate Apartment threshold (Clues: Snap gun, Mailbox, Dog) *Examine Snap gun (Result: Yellow powder) *Analyze Yellow powder (9:00:00) *Arrest Alex Jackman for the break-in *Examine Mailbox (Result: Letter) *Talk to Julep Montgomery about the transaction *Examine Pet ID tag (Result: Terry Miles' address) *Analyze Dog (9:00:00) *Return the watchdog to Harry Maine *Investigate Bike rack (Clues: Screwdriver, Key) *Examine Screwdriver (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood (9:00:00) *Examine Key (Result: Motorbike key) *Analyze Motorbike key (12:00:00) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Dressed to Kill 6 (No stars) 'Dressed to Kill:' Kingdom *Go see what Julep Montgomery wants *Investigate Terry's apartment (Clues: Laptop) *Examine Laptop (Result: Laptop unlocked) *Analyze Laptop (6:00:00) *Arrest Harry Maine for arms trafficking (Result: '''140 XP') *Tell Johnny Kyle about the pageant sponsors (Result: Hawaiian tank top) *Investigate Dilapidated lot (Clues: Heap of trash) *Examine Heap of trash (Result: Pistol) *Examine Pistol (Result: Serial deciphered) *Analyze Pistol (9:00:00) *Arrest Abraham Senna (Result: Burger) *Examine Vacant lot (Result: Metal detected) *Analyze Old papers (12:00:00) *Examine Amanda's photograph (Result: Flambeau Palace) *Move on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case's name is a pun on an "all-points bulletin", which is issued by law enforcement agencies to apprehend a wanted criminal that is on the runaway. Category:Blue Coasts Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Blue Coasts cases